Silicone oil has been added frequently to skin treatment compositions as an oil component that gives a refreshing sensation at the time of application.
However, since silicone oil has poor solubility with drugs and/or ultraviolet absorbents, hydrocarbon type oil components that give a refreshing sensation at the time of application have been desired.
However, an oil component that gives a refreshing sensation at the time of application has a small molecular weight and therefore a higher percutaneous absorption into the skin. As result, skin irritation such as tingling tends to become more pronounced.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the inventors conducted earnest research and discovered that a skin treatment composition that gives a refreshing sensation at the time of application and is highly safe with low skin irritation can be obtained by blending in a specific alkylene polyglycol dineopentanoate as an oil component, and thus completed the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide a skin treatment composition that has a particularly refreshing sensation at the time of application and is highly safe.